


Festa a sorpresa

by RinoaHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: Festa a SorpresaGiorno:8° giorno di avvento - finestrella numero 8





	Festa a sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snehvide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/gifts).



Le porte automatiche si aprirono, silenziose come sempre. Gli davano sempre i brividi, come il bianco della stanza, quasi accecante.

Shuri era una vivace macchia di colore, nel suo brillante vestito arancione, che non aveva smesso di parlare un attimo. Del resto, quella era casa sua.   
Per lui invece, quel luogo era un luogo quasi reverenziale.   
Era lì che era custodito gelosamente.

Era lì che si erano detti addio per l’ennesima, ultima, maledetta volta.

“Come sta?” chiese alla ragazza, che improvvisamente diventò seria.  
“Meglio. L’ultimo nano-intervento sul sistema corteccio-cerebrale ha richiesto tutta la mia attenzione, ma era necessario per riuscire ad arrivare al nucleo più profondo della coscienza. Ci stiamo arrivando.” Shuri sorrise, accarezzando un braccio di Cap, notandone l’espressione tirata. Erano davanti alla capsula di ibernazione e come sempre, l’espressione serena di Bucky lo colpì come un cazzotto allo stomaco.

L’espressione del ragazzo che aveva conosciuto ormai troppe vite fa.

Lo sguardo si soffermò sui tubi e sui cavi che si snodavano dalla sua figura adagiata nella sua bara di ghiaccio, i muscoli che evitavano il decubito grazie alle igegnerie tecnologiche del Wakanda.

“E’ sempre ignaro di ciò che accade intorno a lui?” chiese a Shuri, quasi con timore. Forse non voleva sapere la risposta.

“Ha picchi vari. Cerchiamo di tenerlo il più possibile incosciente, ma la sua tenacia a volte supera additirttura i miei sistemi”. La ragazza materializzò un olopad dal suo manicotto sinistro. “Noto un movimento nelle onde cerebrali, come sempre quando ci sei tu.” concluse con tono incolore, come se non fosse una gran cosa.  
Cap si chiese se quella ragazzina dal QI smisurato avesse già capito tutto, e decise che alla fine non gli importava abbastanza. Niente l’avrebbe tenuto più lontano da Bucky.

Soprattutto non quel giorno.

“Vi lascio soli, prenditi pure tutto il tempo che ti serve.” la principessa finì di aggiustare e controllare alcuni dei macchinari, sorridendo all’uomo nella capsula, tenuta in posizione quasi verticale, e poi a lui prima di uscire.

Cap sospirò a lungo, prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più.

Appoggiò la fronte al vetro freddo come lui.  
Tirò fuori un accendino, un accessorio così antico rispetto alla tecnologia che lo circondava.

Accese con delicatezza l’unica candelina della piccola torta al cioccolato che teneva in mano da che era entrato.

“Non è un granchè come festa a sorpresa vero? Rimedieremo quando uscirai di lì.”

Fece per offrirgli il dolce con la candela dal fuoco tremolante si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e nel dannato vetro, mentre sorrideva con gli occhi lucidi, canticchiando laconico un solitario “Tanti auguri a te”.

Nota dopo nota, le lacrime scendevano più veloci.  
“Tanti auguri, James…”

In risposta, solo il bip dello spike sul piccolo olopad che Shuri aveva lasciato accanto a lui.


End file.
